the origin of Ace the puppet master
by Ace-the-puppet-master
Summary: my "alter ego" not really.. but I like to think that... and this is the origin of Ace... sorta


there once lived a man and his doughter, a wife, and a baby boy. the man was a puppet maker. he would make these beautiful hand puppets and wooden stringed Puppets. that was his job. his doughter watched him as he carved the faces and bodys, painted the eyes and made rosey red dotted cheeks on some of them, and sew the hand puppets.

she wanted to be just like him.. she dressed in bronze gold pigtails and wore white stockings with colorfull dresses. the little girls 8th birthday was coming up... her mother and father asked her what she wanted, she wanted love and affection from her mama and papa, but she also wanted a hand stringed Puppet that looked just like her. she wanted to learn how to control the movement of the body with the strings.

Her father made that for her. he didn't have enough supplies to make her pictails so he made its hair shorter and blue. he put a cute blue dress on it. then he put the trings on it and gebttaly put it into a box with a pretty little bow on it.

"hay pretty princess happy birthday" the father said as he handed his doughter the present. she opened it and opened the box. before taking out the Puppet she stood up and walked over to her father. she hugged him tight. "thank you papa.. i love you." she said. "i love you too." the father said.

the doughter took the Puppet out of the box carefully. she held it in her hand staring at it. "so Charlotte, are you ganna give it a name?" her mother asks while burping her little brother. "Ace, its name is Ace." Charlotte says. her parents look at each other then back at her. "it?" they ask. "its a puppet... i don't get to decide its gender." Charlotte replys.

after that her father teches her how to use the strings for each carful step. she has it by her side always even when she sleeps.

one night when everyone was sleeping a fire started in Charlotte's room the mother and father could not save her but they saved there son. they ran out the house leaving charlet inside... sleeping... next to Ace... who already turned Charlotte crazy... who has the power to take over any thing and do _anything_ it is the Puppet master after all..

ten years later

the father goes back to the reckage of his old home hoping to find something... and he didn't find something... well... some one...

"do you remember who i am?" he hears a voice say. "no" he answered. "no!?... Don't you remember the fire... father... your left me to BURN..." he heard the voice say... then it walked out of the Shadows. "Charlotte!?!?!...y-your a live?!?" the father says. "nope try again. you built me. you made me for your little princess, _that foolish child._ " the person who looked like Charlotte said. "..Ace.." the father said.

"she tried to barke me. AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LAUPHED!" ace said. "well your deserverved it." the father said.

"you knew what you where doing the second you lit that match! now tell me... what made you think you could burn your own children... i watched you as you walked into her room with that match box.. as you put the flame against her wooden walls." ace said. "but your just a puppet you shouldn't be able to do this." the father said.

"i...ha..ha... am not a puppet any more. i took her body... her soul is now mine... you could have tried...well you know... TO GET HER BACK! but you chose to burn her... burn us... YOU IDIOT..." ace says. "give me back my doughter..." her father pleads. "i here her voice every night ( papa! help me!) she crys... but there no use.. this body... is almost done for... i will find a new one soon... your will loose her forever." ace says... then... kills... its own creator...

after the death of the parents doughter they couldn't look at there son without crying so he went to an adoption center. and after the death of the mothers husband the mother was no wear to be found.

20 years later

a little 13 year old girl.. who is very lonely and depressed is walking home from school. she had a twin brother who died very young his soul got trapped into hers and every night his soul and essants come out of her body ro kiss her on the for head as shes sleeping. she wears socks with stripes red shorts with red suspenders and a green men shirt. she has rainbow colored hair shaved under neath with the top colored rainbow and the shaved part black. she wears and orang bow tie and has a pumpkin clip in her hair... basically she cosplayed as trickster jack that day... like she does every day...

as she is walking home from school she see something sticking out from the ground. she go and looks at it. she starts digging. because of her curiosity. she finds a puppet. it looks just like her.. like it was made for her. she cleans it off and take it to her house. "DADDY, DADDY LOOK, LOOK, I FOUND A PUPPET AND IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" she says. "oh wow rhana, (this isn't part of the story but say the name like Ray-na or rain-a, ok thank you) it does." her father says. " im going to go and paint it and make in good as new." rhana says to her father's. "ok." he says.

rhana goes to her room and shuts the door. "your a pretty tall Puppet.. hay wait.. in gonna make you look like sucurity Puppet. then she started painting the body black and as she was doing that she saw the name Ace on the puppets for head.. it came out pretty good she kept the head the same. well mostly she just repainted the eyes. then she put new strings on the Puppet. "well your leg said ace so thats what im going to call you. she then took a picture with her phone.

"i don't think you like your body like that. don't worry. ill make you something.. i promise." rhana said. and she did. she made ace a gray hoodie and jeans. before she put it on ace she recolored the wood on ace with a very woodish color of paint with a bit of sand collor. then she put the clothes on ace and retied the strings. then put the wooden peaces on. the strings and started playing with ace. "your not a girl... i since that you are a boy... i can here you saying it to me in my mind. heres a secret.. i want to be a boy too... but i wish that you where a real boy so i could actually play with you.." Rhana says. she then heres in her mind. " _there are no strings on me there are no strings on me"_ going on and on... then Ace took control of rhanas body...


End file.
